1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus for charging and discharging a battery.
2. Description of Related Art
A method of managing batteries more accurately and effectively is important for technology for handling environmental and energy resources issues regarding electric automobiles and electric bicycles. However, a technical issue may arise in supplying a stored amount of energy to a load such as an electric motor due to a structure of cells or modules of a battery. In addition, when the cells of the battery are charged and discharged repetitively, a voltage deviation may occur among the cells and a certain cell may be overcharged or over-discharged. Thus, a capacity and a lifespan of the battery may be reduced due to deterioration of the battery.